Reservations
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Sam and Dean argue about what to do with Lilith...takes place after "Jus in Bello."


"Stop here," Sam asked the taxi driver as he spotted Dean's Impala, parked outside a small bar. They had been in Nebraska for three days, and Dean hadn't said two words to him. Sam paid the driver and went up to Dean's car. He reached into the open window and picked up his brother's cell phone. "Figures."

The bar was dimly lit. There were only five tables in the place. Dean was at the end of the bar, surrounded by shot glasses. Sam sat next to his brother and ordered a beer.

"So Dean, want to tell me what's eating you?"

"No. Go away Sammy." The bartender put another shot of whiskey in front of Dean, and he downed it quickly.

"You haven't said two words to me in three days. You almost got yourself killed on a hunt, and you punched me in the face last night. Those are pretty good signs that something's wrong."

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Dean threw a shot glass at the wall in anger. The bartender made a beeline for him. "You're going to have to leave, sir."

"I want another shot."

"I don't think so, kid." He reached to take away the shot glass, and Dean shot up and grabbed the bartender's wrist.

"I want another shot, God dammit!" Sam pulled his brother's hand away. He forced his brother to accompany him out of the bar.

"I don't want to see you in here again, kid!" the bartender yelled after them.

"What the hell was that Dean?" Sam demanded. Dean took out his car keys, and Sam snatched them away. "You're not driving."

"The hell I'm not! Give me the keys, Sam."

"If you drive you're going to get us both killed! Now get in the damn car!"

"I'm going to die anyway. What does it matter?"

"Dean, do you think for one second that I'm going to let you die? We're going to find a way out of that deal. Right now we have to focus on where the hell Lilith is. IF we kill her, maybe that will break your deal."

"You do that, Sammy. But I'm driving." Dean tried to take the keys from his brother, but Sam held them out of his reach. "Dammit, give me my keys!"

"You won't make it out of the parking lot without being pulled over, and the last thing we need is a COP on our case!" Dean threw a punch that sent Sam backward a few feet. The keys fell to the ground and Dean snatched them and ran to the driver's side. Sam got up and rather than try to get him out of the car, got into the passenger's side.

"It's your funeral."

Neither of them said a word all the way back to the motel. Dean headed inside ahead of his brother, and promptly slammed the door in his face. Sam threw the door open and came into the room behind his brother.

"Dean! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You want to know what's wrong? I'm scared, Sammy. I'm supposed to die soon. We've tried to find a way out. What if we find Lilith? Look what she did to that police station! We're not going to be able to kill her. She'll kill us before we even get close to her!"

"We'll get Bobby to help. There's got to be a way we can protect ourselves. We're going up against a pretty powerful demon. If we can figure out what we're up against...maybe Ruby can tell us something?"

"Screw that bitch! She doesn't want to help us! I keep telling you that, Sam!"

"She saved our asses in that police station, didn't she?"

"Sam, she was going to kill that girl!"

"She's dead now, anyway! Obviously we weren't going to be able to save them Dean!"

There was a silence between the brothers for what seemed like forever. Dean sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know anymore, Sammy. It's been so easy up until now. We have a full-scale war on our hands, and we can't fight it on our own. I don't know what we're going to do."

Sam pulled up a chair.

"So you figured you'd go have a few beers, down a couple of shots, and bang a couple of chicks. Were you hoping you'd clear your mind with all of that?"

"Always. I do my best thinking on top of a hot chick." Dean grinned at the thought.

"There's no getting through to you."

"Lighten up, will you? Can't you tell when I'm kidding around?"

Dean felt his stomach gurgle, and ran for the bathroom. As his brother vomited, Sam checked his watch. It was five in the morning. He set the bedside alarm for 7:30 and fell onto the bed. At least he'd get a couple hours of sleep. He couldn't say the same for Dean. He was sure they'd argue some more about Lilith. It was actually kind of funny, now that he thought about it. They were fighting over how to kill a demon. It was something they had bickered constantly about since they started hunting together. He decided he'd talk to Dean about it some more later, and fell asleep to the sound of Dean in the bathroom.

The alarm screamed out "Dancing Queen" at 7:30. Dean was passed out on the floor. Sam got up and turned off the alarm. He knelt next to his brother and shook him gently. Dean aroused and sat up.

"What the hell time is it?"

"7:30 in the morning. We have to leave early if we want to make time to Maine."

Dean sat up and immediately put his hand to his head. A splitting headache came on rather quickly. "What's in Maine?"

"Our next case. Bobby called me an hour ago. I've been researching it while you slept off the Jack Daniels."

The previous night's activities surfaced in Dean's mind. "Did I really throw a shot glass at the bartender?" Sam nodded and started packing up his computer.

"Are you gonna be ready to go?"

"Let me get a shower. And a bottle of Ibuprofen." Sam continued to pack up as Dean made himself presentable. It was going to be a long ride to Maine.


End file.
